Harry's Vegas Brides
by Arsao Tome
Summary: I have decided that the story is going a different way so I have revamped it and it is now call 'Harry's time in Vegas'.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry's Vegas Weddings**

It was morning and the room looked like a hurricane hit it, clothes were everywhere and a young man was in bed. He was the filling of a gorgeous female sandwich. He started to wake up and stretch, he had messy black hair and a lightening bolt on his forehead. He slowly started to open his eyes they were a vibrant green he snuggled in to something soft and warm. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his body, he slowly started to leave the warmth of the arms and reached for his glasses. He put them on and started to look around.

"What the? Where am I?" He said, "Oh yeah, I'm in Vegas with Sirius and Remus. What happened last night?" He got up and started to get dressed, he was going commando and slipped on the jeans he wore. He was about to put on a shirt when he heard a voice coming behind him.

"Good morning, dear." He turned around and saw a beautiful young woman with shoulder length auburn hair and brown eyes, she was in one for the hotel's robes. She had a nice body and had a soft, spine-melting Romania accent.

"Um," he said. "Who are you?"

"I am Lady Wanda Maximoff Hogwarts." She said as she showed him her wedding ring. Harry paled, he was Lord Hogwarts. The heir of all 4 founders, regardless of the fact that she is claiming the title of Lady Hogwarts she is really Lady Gryffindor.

"Um, it's nice to meet you." He said, Wanda smiled went over and kissed him on the lips.

"You too my husband." Harry was still freaking out a little because, he was married and not even 16 yet. Just then they heard a voice.

"Don't worry, what we have planed for your sweet 16 I think you are going to enjoy." She had short blond hair, blue eyes, was tall and was very well built. She was in one of the robes. Harry just stared at her, "My name's Karen Potter, formally Starr. I am the Lady of the House of Potter." She went over and kissed him on the lips.

"Heh, so you know that..." He started.

"That you are under age?" Said another beautiful woman. She had auburn hair and brown eyes, she was dressed in a T-shirt, cargo pants, and boots. "Yes, we do."

"Um."

"I am Lady Talia Black, formally al Ghul." Harry remembered that Sirius had named him the new Lord Black and was the new Lord Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slithern, Pervell, Emerys and Hogwarts. Then another young woman was up in a black laced bra and panties. She was also tall, as tall as Karen had shoulder length blond hair blue eyes. She was lightly tanned and beautifully built. She looked at Harry and smiled.

"Good morning sweetheart," she kissed him he wrapped his arms around her.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Carol Emerys, Lady of the House of Emerys." She said as she slipped on a robe.

"Good morning beautiful." He said, then a 6 foot 8, green skinned, haired and eyed amazon in a T-shirt, purple T-back panties and ankle socks. "Whoa, don't tell me she's a wife?" She looked at him and smiled.

"Jen Walters Hufflepuff, Lady of the House of Hufflepuff." She wrapped her arms around Harry and looked deep into his eyes. Then kissed him passionately, "nice to meet you Harry." Harry was in a daze, then he shook himself out of it.

"Okay," he said. "Lady Hogwarts?" Wanda nodded, "Lady Potter?" Karen smiled, "Lady Black?" Talia nodded, "Lady Emerys?" Carol nodded, "lastly Lady Hufflepuff?" Jen smiled. "Anyone else?" Just then there was a knock on the door. "Now what?" He walked over to the door to answer it. "You better be a tall man with shaggy black hair." He opened the door and sure enough it was Sirius. "SIRIUS!"

"Hey pup," he said. "I have something to tell you."

"Yeah me too," said Harry.

"Is it about your marriages?"

"How did?"

"I met the wizard that was impersonating Elvis that married you."

"Then we must have certificates. Jen?"

"On it!" She looked around and found them sure enough all of them were signed by Harry but with a different last name.

"Anyway pup, last night I got married."

"Married? You?"

"Yeah pup. Would you like to meet her?"

Harry shrugged, "sure why not?" He pulled her out, had green skin, long rose red hair, green eyes and was covered in ivy. She also had on a red shirt, when she looked at him, tears slowly started to fall out of her eyes. She slowly started to reach for her son.

"Harry!" She cried, the color drained out of his face and he fainted Jen quickly got behind him to catch him.

"Well," said Sirius. "He took that better that I thought."

TBC

**Note:** This story came from a challenge by 'Bloody Brandy' but I did throw in some Marvel women as well and did the old 'Harry-is-the-heir-of -the-founders' thing. I hope you enjoy it. As you can tell, these are not my characters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry was on the couch, his head on his mom's lap. "You mean to tell me you are Harry's mom?" Said Karen, who was now in a belly shirt, jeans and slippers.

"Yes, I am." Harry's mom said while stroking her son's hair.

"I wonder what you are doing in Vegas Ivy?" Said Talia.

"I was trying to stop a group of thugs trying to destroy Hoover Dam." She said, "I don't mind it, at least it's trying to protect my babies."

"Speaking of which," started Jen who was now in a T-shirt, jeans and a head rag. "I wonder what he's going to think about his mom being an Eco-terrorist?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Then Harry slowly started to wake up.

"Ugh," he said.

"You alright Pup?" Said Sirius.

"Sirius, I had the weirdest dream," Harry said. "We were in Las Vegas and I was married to five different women. Each one as beautiful as the next." The girls smiled at the complement, then tears fell out his eyes. Then Ivy softly kissed him on the forehead, "and you were married to my Mom. But she's dead, has been for 15 years." He opened his tear filled eyes and saw Ivy. "No, tell me I'm dreaming." He cried, Ivy gently wiped his tears away.

"You're not dreaming," she said. "It's really me." They hugged as he sobbed on to her shoulder. She softly stroked his hair. "I'm so sorry my son, if I known you were alive, I would've never left. When I came too, you were already gone."

"Lily?" Said Sirius, "Why didn't you look for Harry?"

"Because I was told he was dead."

"By who?" said Carol in a shirt, jeans and had her hair in a ponytail.

"Dumbledore!" Ivy growled.

"The bastard!" Said Sirius, then Wanda gently tapped his shoulder. He pulled away from Ivy.

"Harry, there's something we need to tell you." She said.

"What is it, Wanda?" He sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"I am a mutant."

"A mutant?"

"Yes, my powers are due to my mutation. I'll teach you how use magic wandlessly."

"Wait you know I can do magic?"

"Yeah we all you can do magic." Said Karen, "and don't worry about the statue of secrecy. It's in the 'Bill of Rights: _Freedom of magic, be it Pure-blood, half-blood or mundane_.' We have friends that can use magic and does it in public."

"So we won't get in trouble?" Said Harry.

"No, as a matter of fact. I need to tell you. Have you heard of the heroine: 'Power Girl'?" Then Harry's eyes widen.

"You're Power Girl?"

"That's right."

"Well," said Carol. "If we're confessing, I'm Ms. Marvel."

"I'm Scarlet Witch." Said Wanda.

"I run the biggest terrorist groups in the world." Said Talia.

"And as you can see," said Jen. "I'm She-Hulk."

"So, let me get this straight." He said, "I'm married to the daughter of one of the most powerful mutants on the planet. A woman that's not from this demention nor planet, the daughter of the 'Demon', a 'Kree' hero and the cousin of a man who is raw power?" He collapsed on to the couch, "I'm never going to have a normal life am I mom ?"

"Well, your mom is an Eco-terrorist married to your godfather." Said Ivy, "so that would be a mighty big No." Just then Sirius' phone rang.

"Oh that's my cell," he said and answered it. "Hello?"

[Sirius, thank Merlin I found you!]

"Calm down Mooney, what's wrong?"

[I've lost Harry! Also I got married!]

"Remus, Harry's fine I'm with him now. Why don't you come to the 'Palazzo' that where we are."

[Alright, we're on our way.]

"Oh by the way," said Harry. "Why am I in the penthouse?"

"That's easy," said Karen. "with the way you took of the Black Jack table, shot craps and let it ride on roulette you won a total of $75 million. So they wanted to get their money back but with your luck, you almost cleaned them out and took the hotel."

"Huh?"

"You and the hotel made a compromise. This room is ours, for life and an extra $25 million." Said Jen, she showed him the contract then he saw another contract.

"What's this one?"

"Why don't you check it out?" So he did and found out that it was a entertainment contract.

"An entertainment contract? For what?"

"You had found your niche Pup." Said Sirius, "you are one of the best D. J.s on the planet." Lily looked at him.

"A D.J.?" She said.

"Well where's my equipment?" Said Harry.

"In the Hummer." Said Talia.

"Hummer?"

"Uh yeah." Said Wanda.

"Okay, what did I do last night?"

"Nothing much," said Carol. "Just slept. Now if you asked what you did last week, well now that's the story."

"I never thought someone like you was so physical." said Karen.

"What do mean?" Said Sirius.

"Well, your godson is an amateur cage fighting champion." Said Wanda as she slipped a championship belt over his shoulder. Harry just stared at it his jaw dropped.

"What the? How in the World?" He said, but before anyone could answer him there was knock on the door.

"That has to be Mooney." Said Sirius, he opened the door and Remus started to walk in with a young woman with blond hair in pigtails, blue eyes dressed in a shirt, jeans and sandals. "Hello Mooney, who is this lovely you woman with you?"

"Sirius, now is not the time for jokes." Said Remus he was in a shirt, suit, boots and his trench coat. "Harry, I'm glad you're alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just freaking out over what I did over the week." He said, "who's this?" The woman just smiled and stuck her hand out to shake his.

"Harleen Lupin, formerly Quinzel. Nice to meet you kid." She said, then she had seen Lily. "Red?"

"Hello Harley." She said.

TBC

**Note:** I know what the challenge said but, if you're in Vegas and have a hangover there will be some time missing in your life. That's what I'm doing here, enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry and his wives were going shopping for a new wardrobe. He was thinking about what was going on now.

(Flashback)

Harry was shaking hands with the 'Devil's Wife', "you're..." He started.

"Yeah, Harley Quinn." She said.

"Okay, will Remus have to worry about 'Him'?" Remus looked at Harry.

"Him who? Joker?" Said Remus, "no. Sadly, he was killed, one of his own jokes." Harley started to sob.

"I'm sorry," said Harry.

"No, he went out like he wanted." She sobbed, "with a smile." Meanwhile Harry's wives and Lily were talking.

"I do not like the way Harry looks." Said Talia, "he could be more. Stronger, faster, powerful."

"I'll bet anything that bastard Dumbledore weakened him like this," said Lily.

"I know of people that could help him." Said Wanda.

"Alright you contact them, while Karen, Talia and I get everything ready for to heal body. I'll also ask Harley to help with his mind."

"Alright Lily," said Wanda. "By the way, what name are you going by?"

"Well, Lily Potter is dead so I'll be Pamela Black. Besides it'll be so much easier to watch him." The others nodded then set it up to go shopping for clothes Harry.

(**End of flashback**)

Harry and his wives had walked past the front desk when the clerk stop them. "Lord Pervell?" He said they stopped and looked over. "Lady Pervell left a message for you." Harry was handed a note.

_My darling-_

_I'm sorry that I wasn't there to watch you wake up, but I had a show to do. How's about I make it up to you with dinner tonight? I'll be at the room around 6 okay?_

_Love,_

_Lady Z. Pervell_

Harry just looked at the note and tried to put two and two together. "Lady Pervell, got a picture?"

"Sorry sir, but she is gorgeous."

"Does she have shoulder length black hair? Blue eyes and dressed in a two tailed coat, fishnet stockings, heels and what looks like tuxedo bathing suit?"

"Yes sir, but how did you know?" Just then Harry was having a lip-lock with the woman he described. Karen just smirked.

"Hello Zatanna." She said, the Lady Pervell pulled off of her husband.

"Hello Karen," she said not looking away from Harry's eyes. "Hello to you too mi Lord Pervell." Harry bowed to her.

"My Lady." He said.

"Where were you guys headed?"

"To get Harry a whole new wardrobe." Said Talia, "you are free to join us if you want." It seemed like Talia and Zatanna didn't like each other.

"Yes," Zatanna said gripped Harry's arm tightly. "I think I will."

"Uh, what about your show?" Harry asked in pain.

"It's at 6 this evening." She said as she looked at her husband. Then she eased up on her grip. "Sorry dear."

"Well let's get going," said Carol. They walked out of the lobby to the car hop.

"Could you get our cars for us please?" Said Wanda, the guy nodded and went to get him. They were a Hummer, a Suburban, a Jaguar, a Cadillac, a Benz and an Escalade. While Harry was stunned Talia grabbed him and put him in her Jaguar.

"HEY!" Said Zatanna and they took off.

Meanwhile in England, Tom Riddle was talking to a man dressed in all black. He was tall, intimidating and a red skull instead of a normal head. "Herr Voldermort, I am willing to help you with your enemies." He said with a German accent, "but what's in it for me?"

"All of Germany, when I rule Europe the world will see I am not one to trifle with!" Tom said, then a young woman had came in she was dressed in all green and gold, had glowing eyes and long red hair. "Ah Circe, so nice of you to join us."

"I wouldn't miss this for anything Lord Voldermort." She said, unknown to anyone someone was listening in. It was Bellatrix LeStrange, after their meeting she went to Narcissa Malfoy, her sister.

"He did it, I didn't think he would." She said, "he got Red Skull and Circe."

"We need to warn Sirius." Said Narcissa, "if he has them the magical world is in danger." So they started to send a message out to Sirius to warn him about the attack that was coming and who Voldermort had.

Back with Harry and his wives, he got a new wardrobe and was wearing some new clothes. A T-shirt, jeans, underwear, boots and some new glasses. He was carrying some bags to the Hummer when he was attacked by two huge ape men. "**HELLO POTTER!**" Said one of them Harry saw them and started to run.

"**GET HIM RODLPHUS!**" Said one of them as the other started to chase him. The other saw him and Talia started to fire on him but stopped as Harry was too close just then Wanda was charging up a spell as Harry was coming right for her.

"_Winds of Destiny, help my husband and stop that beast's rampage._" She said just then the spell hit Harry launching him in to a wall. "NO!" The ape men laughed evilly.

"**WE THANK YOU, YOU DID OUR WORK FOR US!**" Just as they were about to attack them one of the brothers was hit and knocked away from them. They looked over to where Harry was. He was dressed in a midnight blue and silver bodysuit, his hair was a star white, his glasses were off and his eyes were glowing.

"**The LeStrange brothers,**" he said with an echo in his voice. "**why am I not surprised?**" The ape men growled at him.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Meet Starfire

**Chapter 4**

The LeStrange brother were staring at a changed Harry Potter who was smirking at them, "**so you want to kill me?**" He said, "**Not so fast!**" He leapt at the death eater brothers and started fighting them. Then Ribalstan hit Harry and the Boy-Who-Lived laughed. "**Your parents should've done to you what they did in Greece during Leonidas' time. Throw you over a cliff because you are sickly. You will not enjoy this; but it will be over quickly.**" He rushed them and was all over them fists were connecting with everything.

Then he quickly rammed his fist into Ribalstan's chest killing him. 'That's one,' Roldophus was now scared then Harry attacked him and came in with a clothesline breaking Roldophus' neck. "**Like I said over quickly,**" then he collapsed. His wives came over to him to check and see if he was alright. Just then his entire body turned back to normal and was sleeping. As the bodies of the LeStrange brothers disappeared Talia called her men and had her jet ready to go.

"Wanda, where are we going?" She asked.

"Xavier Institute," she said.

"Alright, we better get him out of here. Jen?" Jen picked him up and and placed him in the Hummer and they took off for the hotel.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the LeStrange brothers appeared in the Malfoy estate dead. "WHAT!" Said Tom. Then the Black sisters were cheering on the inside. Tom, Red Skull and Circe were talking about what to do.<p>

"Do not worry, Voldermort." Said Circe, "you shall have your revenge."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the hotel, the Ladies told Sirius, Lily and Remus what happened. "Those bastards!" Remus said.<p>

"Calm down, Mooney." Said Sirius, "we need to get Harry out of here." They nodded and checked out. "Okay, Lily, Remus, Harley and I will go to Gotham."

"We'll take Harry to the Institute and meet you in England." Said Karen, with that. They were about to leave when a young woman had caught up with them. She had orange skin, glowing green eyes, long reddish-orange hair and a body. She was dressed a purple bodysuit and boots that looked liked a 'V' bathing suit.

"Kory, where have you...?" Started Karen."

"With the Titans," she said. "Raven's father had kidnapped her. We had to rescue her." Harry started to wake up and Kory saw him with love in her eyes. "Hello my darling."

"Who are you?" He said.

"He doesn't remember what happened last week." Said Zatanna.

"I am Kory Anders-Ravenclaw, Lady of the house of Ravenclaw."

"And my wife." She nodded, "okay. I can handle that."

"We better get going." Said Wanda, so they loaded up into Talia's jet and headed for Xavier's Institute. On the way, Kory was telling Harry then she was the heroine Starfire and that she was an alien.

"Wow, another alien?" He said, "okay this is going to be an interesting marriage."

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>This was a challenge brought up to me by 'Storylover213' so, I am going to pick up the ball and run with it. Sorry, for it being so short this time. Also, I kept hearing 'you will not enjoy this; but it will be over quickly' constantly in my head so I gave it to Harry to say as a taunt.


	5. Lord List

**Harry's Lordships**

Potter (Lady Potter: Power Girl)

Black (Lady Black: Talia al Ghul)

Pervell (Lady Pervell: Zatanna)

Emerys (Lady Emerys: Ms. Marvel)

Gryffindor (Lady Gryffindor/ Hogwarts: Scarlett Witch)

Hufflepuff (Lady Hufflepuff: She-Hulk)

Ravenclaw (Lady Ravenclaw: Star Fire)

Hogwarts (Lady Hogwarts/ Gryffindor: Scarlett Witch)

Slythern (Lady Slythern: ssargneerG enhpaD)

Harkness (Lady Harkness:_** yorT annoD**_)

Fate (in name only Lady Fate:**_ tsorF ammE_**)

Strange (in name only Lady Strange: regnarG enoimreH)

Roth (in name only: htoR nevaR)

**Note: **This is the list of Harry's Lordships the backwards are future wives. If you now who they are don't revealanything.


End file.
